Greg Ellis
Jonny Rees, formerly known by his stage name Greg Ellis (born March 21, 1968) is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Big Head Batman (ep56), Cavalier, Craddock (ep15), Dr. Canus, Dr. Fate, Gentleman Ghost, Hawk (ep23), Kafka/Shrapnel (ep23), Mr. Mind (ep52) *Ben 10 (2006) - Synaptak (ep19) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Forever Knight#1 (ep16), Forever Knight#2 (ep16), Jailer (ep16), Squire (ep11) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Cyborg#2 (ep23), Dagonet (ep7), Prince Gyula (ep23), Reporter Chet Rigby (ep7) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Phosphorus Rex *Bratz (2005-2006) - Byron (eps9-22) *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - Dan Dare *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Angry Mob (ep22), Jameson (ep22) *Disney Sofia the First (2015-2017) - Coachman (ep55), Piccolo (ep78), Spruce (ep55) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Mzingo *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015) - Liam (ep36), Ollie (ep36) *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Lady of the Lake (ep9), Prince (ep9) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Alvin Kibbey/Breaker, Cobra Ops Supervisor (ep3), Dr. Sharma (ep11) *Generator Rex (2010) - Gatlocke, Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2002) - Alan (ep19), Alien Shoes (ep19) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2006) - Drax (ep4) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2013) - Cachinga, Destroido Computer (ep45) *Skylanders: Academy (2016) - Jet-Vac *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009) - Turk Falso *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Baron Valen Rudor (ep2) *Teen Titans (2004) - Malchior (ep32) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Rocket Raccoon (ep32) *The Batman (2007) - Count Vertigo (ep55) *The Boondocks (2007-2010) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Daddy Elf (ep17), Druid#1 (ep17), Miguel (ep17) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Bim (ep28), Whippet (ep28) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Bob (ep35), Detective Kang (ep38), Nicolai (ep35), Russian P.A. Announcer (ep35) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Captain Boomerang/'George Harkness' *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Marius Brancusi *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Sebastian *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Byron Powell *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Byron Powell *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Plato *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Tin, Will Scarlet *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Tin *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Tin *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Sergeant, Tin 'Movies' *Foodfight! (2012) - Hairy Hold *Khumba (2013) - Elder 1, Thabo 'Shorts' *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Baron Valen Rudor 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Creeper, Horror's Hand, Paperboy, Pirate#3 *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Mzingo *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Stormtrooper#5 *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Peanutbutter Wheel, Perkins, Tiny Skull 'Web Animation' *Teen Titans: The Lost Episode (2005) - Punk Rocket Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Cait Sith *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Dove *Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) - Wallaby 'Movies' *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Nigel Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Agatha Christie: And Then There Were None (2005) - Fred Faine, Phillip Lombard *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Gentleman Ghost *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Byron Powell *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - British Male Shop Assistant, London Boy *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - British Narrator, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Perseus, Soldiers, Spirits, Townspeople *Darksiders II (2012) - Corrupted Angel, Disembodied Voices 3 *Diablo III (2012) - Captain Rumford *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Moody, Purple Gremlin *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Cullen *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Cullen *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Anders *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God of War II (2007) - Rhodes Soldiers, Spartan Soldiers *God of War III (2010) - Civilian, Hermes *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Fat Pirate, Pintell, Ragetti, Spanish Soldier *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Armor Grummel, Weapons Grummel *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Armor Grummel, Weapons Grummel *Red Faction II (2002) - Male Voice 4 *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 (2011) - Dr. Fyodor Malikov, Radio Wales *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) - Robin Hood *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Chopper *SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs (2003) - Sabre *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Jet-Vac *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Jet-Vac *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Disciple *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2006) - Mad Mod *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Elven Officer, Ithilien Ranger Unit *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sergeant Bluey *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Rocket Racoon *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Marlowe's Agents *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Male Prisoner#2, Technician 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Cait Sith *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Keijiro Maeda Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (117) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:British Voice Actors